Sybaris
| notes = }} The Sybaris is a burst-fire Tenno lever-action rifle that fires two bullets in quick succession, and serves as the Tenno equivalent to the Grinlok. It can be researched in the Tenno lab in the Clan Dojo. It was released in . Characteristics This weapon deals equal physical damage. Advantages: *High damage per shot. *Equal physical damage distribution makes it effective against all factions. **Effective against Sentient fighters and Shadow Stalker. *Good long range accuracy. *High critical chance makes this weapon suitable for crit focused builds. *Low recoil. *Negligible burst-fire spread. *Can equip the Sybaris-exclusive Sudden Justice mod. (Conclave only) Disadvantages: * Small magazine size. * Sometimes a target may only die with three shots, which requires an entire second burst to be fired. Comparisons: *'Sybaris', compared to the Dex Sybaris: **Slightly lower base damage (70.0 vs. 75.0). ***Slightly higher damage (23.1 vs. 22.5). ***Higher damage (23.1 vs. 18.75). ***Lower damage (23.8 vs. 33.75). **Lower fire rate (3.98 vs. 4.17). **Smaller magazine size (10 rounds vs. 14 rounds). **Lower critical chance (25.0% vs. 35.0%). **Slower reload time (2.0s vs. 1.5s). Notes *Like the Tiberon, the Sybaris has a very tight shot spread courtesy of its almost nonexistent recoil, capable of landing both shots on a small target. This makes it suitable for long-range shooting unlike most other burst-fire weapons that tend to scatter their shots, and also makes it ideal for landing headshots. *Maximizing the fire rate of this weapon may require practice, as a short animation is required after each burst is fired. *With practice, the Sybaris can be used to headshot two separate targets near each other with the same burst. This ability is aided by slowing the fire rate with mods such as Critical Delay. *Sybaris is also capable of blasting the protective head covering off of a Corpus humanoid with the first round of the burst, and scoring a head shot with the second. Tips * In order to reach the full fire-rate, one must fire the next burst just before the "lever-action" animation is completed. *With a semi-auto burst trigger, the Sybaris benefits greatly from having an alternative mode of fire bound to the scroll wheel. The scroll wheel sends inputs to the game much more frequently than the left mouse button would, and the Sybaris is more likely to respond with a scroll than a click in between bursts. Proper use of the scroll wheel can provide additional comfort for the player, yet due to oversampling, it is marginally less effective than a timed click. Some players may also experience slight loss of accuracy due to altered grip on the mouse. Trivia *Sybaris was an ancient Greek colony in southern Italy that was notable for its luxury. **It is also the name for a Drakaina (female dragon) from Greek mythology, which terrorized the countryside of Delphi, devouring livestock and people. *Sybaris is the second weapon that fires two shots per burst (following the Kraken), and the first rifle which does this. *The large disc with the glowing circular light by the Sybaris' grip is the weapon's magazine. *The Sybaris was the first weapon to be given the new Physical Based Rendering (PBR) graphics technique in , which gave the weapon a gleaming, metallic texture while still allowing for color customization. This graphics rendering technique would later be applied to select weapons and items in the game. Media SybarisCodex.png|Sybaris in Codex. 230410_2014-10-06_00002.png|Sybaris with updated textures Sybaris Colour Customization.png|Sybaris Colour Customization Sybaris_conclave.jpg|Sybaris Conclave skin Lets Max (Warframe) E37 - Sybaris Warframe Sybaris A Gay Guy Reviews Sybaris, Yank It & Crank It - Warframe A serious look at warframe sybaris Warframe Sybaris Pro Builds 6 Forma Update 13.3.1-0 Patch History }} See also *Kraken, a Grineer two round burst-fire pistol. *Burston, a Tenno burst-fire weapon. *Tiberon, another Tenno burst-fire weapon. *Sudden Justice, a Sybaris exclusive Conclave mod. *Dex Sybaris, the limited edition counterpart of this rifle. de:Sybaris fr:Sybaris